Iweko II
Iweko Seiken was the first-born son of Empress Iweko I and her heir apparent. His father was the Imperial Consort Iweko Setai. His younger brother was Iweko Shibatsu State of the Clans, Part 1, by Shawn Carman and his only sister was Iweko Miaka. Love Letter Flyer & Characters Upbringing His younger brother, Iweko Shibatsu, was raised by the Spider Clan, which is why Seiken's upbringing resulted in him being well-acquainted with various clans. Chosen of the Emperor, by Shawn Carman But he prefered the company of his father's kinsmen, the Lion Clan and trained at Kyuden Ikoma under the sight of the Ikoma Daimyo Ikoma Hakige. In 1198 he had training with the Scorpion Clan, and some time among the Crane following that. State of the Clans, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Seiken was also martially powerful, which was another reflex to the Spider Clan's raising of his brother as a ward in the Colonies. These were precautions against him being overthrown, possibly by Shibatsu. According to Moru, the Imperial Advisor, the Empress wanted to prevent that a corrupted scion would succeed her, which is why she didn't give the heir apparent to Daigotsu's clan, but her second child. Demeanor Seiken was well regarded by the various clans, and many courted his favor. He developed a reputation for some degree of arrogance, and as extremely dismissive toward those he did not consider worthy of his attentions, as his brother Shibatsu. Embers of War, Part 3: The Spider, by Shawn Carman Seiken disliked the Spider and didn't consider them a true Great Clan. Emerald Championship Seiken took part in the Emerald Championship and during its final faced Utaku Ji-Yun, the eventual winner. He wounded the Battle Maiden slightly, but suffered a more serious wound to his shoulder from her. He recovered after several weeks, but from the duel he also kept a scar on his cheek, albeit one which did not disfigure his face.Jewels of the Empire, by Shawn Carman Banishing the Mad Dragon Seiken and the Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko moved to the Second City. In the Ivory Court they announced that the mad dragon P'an Ku would be summoned in the Imperial District, to be banished from the mortal realm. The Master of Water Asako Chukage and the Master of Void Isawa Kimi would stay with the Spider forces in order to judge what was happening there from afar. Face the Madness, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason Once the district was evacuated, Seiken broke the Heart of Fudo to summon P'an Ku, and the mad dragon was forced to appear in the mortal realm. The Ivory Champion, Shinjo Tselu, who had been alongside Seiken and Mitsuko, attacked the dragon's avatar, Face the Madness, Part 2, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason but he was wounded and easily defeated. Somehow Seiken managed to parley through the creature's madness, and P'an Ku willingly banished. Seiken left the Colonies, leaving his mother's order to restore the former Imperial Governor of the Colonies, the disgraced Suikihime, with her family name and station. Face the Madness, Part 3, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason Race for an Imperial Heir The more traditionalist samurai supported Seiken as Imperial Heir. Traditionalist (A Line in the Sand Title and flavor) The Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Nitoshi met Seiken to request any information he had gathered in the Second City about the Spider Clan. This was an overture to show his support for Seiken as Imperial Heir, because the Scorpion had an underhanded war against the Spider, the Clan who had raised his brother and competitor as possible heir. Scenes From the Empire 37, by Robert Denton, Nancy Sauer, and Seth Mason The Lion had already rallied to his banner while the Mantis Clan supported his brother. Strike First (A Line in the Sand flavor) At Imperial winter court Shibatsu's supporters formed a Progressive alliance, with the Spider, Crane, Mantis, and Unicorn Clans. Winter Court 4 - Nearing the End Eventually, her mother the Empress went in seclusion to decide her official heir. Iweko I decided there was no reason not to adhere to the tradition of primogeniture, proclaiming Seiken as the future Emperor. The Ascendant Son, by Shawn Carman External Links * Iweko Seiken (Aftermath) Category:Imperial Families Members Category:Imperial Leaders